


Memories

by FalconHorus



Category: Forever Knight, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fleur lookalike sends Nick into a cascade of memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brightknightie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/gifts).



> Written for the Claire Rankin ficathon, hosted on my personal LJ in the beginning of 2009.
> 
> Prompt: Lookalike!Fleur sends Nick into a cascade of memory

The night was still young, when Nick left his apartment. He glanced down at his watch and smiled. He would be right on time. Natalie wouldn’t have to wait this time, not like the other night anyway an unexpected run in had thrown him off balance.

==//==

He had been out with Schanke on a case, walking along the boulevard arguing about the motives of their murder suspect, when he had caught a sound he hadn’t heard in a very long time. The laughter had come from across the street. A shiver had run down his spine and he had stopped dead in his tracks. Schanke had turned to him, looking all confused as to why his partner had suddenly stopped walking. Nick had turned real slowly, afraid of what he might see. Someone might be playing tricks on him. In fact he didn’t put it past Lacroix to play with his mind like that. He glanced across the street, finding a small group of women standing in front of a window, giggling over what was on the other side of it. He had recognized it as the chocolate store Natalie wouldn’t shut up about. He couldn’t make himself move, other than his eyes following her every move. And then she had turned and his breath had caught in his throat.

“Fleur...”, he had whispered to the wind. As if she had heard him, the woman had turned to face him. His gaze had been fixed upon her. She had looked so much alike. This is how she would have looked if the sickness hadn’t gotten to her. Beautiful and happy. He had felt the sadness of her loss creep into his heart once again, his little sister so young still. He, however, had shaken his mind free from its trip down memory lane when he had noticed the small group had been on its way to his side of the street.

They were still laughing and giggling as they had stepped onto the pavement, right in front of him. She had gazed up at him, smiling politely. It had been close when he had caught himself wanting to step forward and found out whether it really wasn’t some trick of the mind. Lacroix was after all one of the most powerful and oldest vampires he knew. But she was real, looking so much alike and yet so very different.

“Come on, Kate! We should hurry. We don’t want Nathan to think we got lost.” One of her friends had called out to her, breaking whatever spell there had been between them.

“Again.” Someone else had added to the line, causing the women to giggle some more.

She had inclined her head, turned towards her friends and followed. Nick had let out a deep breath he hadn’t even been aware he had been holding. He had glanced up at the stars, remembering her thirst for knowledge, to know what lay beyond them. He remembered how she would swing herself around his neck when he came home from the crusades. He remembered their last night together when he had told her to let go. When he had revealed himself to her, when he had taken Lacroix away from her. His little sister, his little flower.

“Hey Nick!” Schanke had called out to him. “What’s going on? Natalie is waiting for us, you know.”

“Yeah...”, he had glanced at the small group disappearing around the corner one last time, noticing she had stopped, looking at him, before she was pulled along once more. “I’m coming.”

==//==

Natalie stood in her doorway, leaning against the side. “You’re late.”

Nick glanced down at his watch and smiled. “No, I’m right on time.” He walked past her, looking back as she closed the door and followed him in.  
“So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?” She sat down beside him.

“I had a sister...” He started as he made himself comfortable right next to her. “…and her name was Fleur.”


End file.
